Starlight
by Brightfire15
Summary: Sequel to Midnight. AU of Eclipse. Edward and Bella's wedding plans are put on halt when Victoria makes yet another attempt on Edward's life, this time with an army. An alliance will be made as lines are drawn to protect Edward and Forks. Read and Review!
1. Visiting Renee

Starlight

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_

My name is Edward Anthony Swan. Until I came to Forks, my life was ordinary and an open book. But then I met _her, _Isabella Marie Cullen, the immortal woman who would forever change my world.

She and her family were vampires. I'd figured it out after she'd saved my life and I'd done some reading on some old legends. Our relationship had been going nearly perfectly except for a few speed bumps. I'd almost gotten killed by a nomad vampire called James and James's mate, Victoria was still out to get me, but she hadn't been found yet.

Then after I'd nearly been killed by Jasper, Bella had decided I'd be better protected without her, and the Cullens had left Forks. That choice almost destroyed us both as it had sent me into a depression and when Bella had thought I was dead she'd almost died to be with me. Thankfully, we got past all of that.

I loved Bella's family. Carlisle and Esme were the parents I'd always wanted, Emmett and Jasper were like my brothers and Alice and Rosalie were the sisters I never had. And Bella was the one I wanted to spend forever with. Actually, we were going to be together forever as we planned for me to be changed after graduation and our wedding. Yes, I'd proposed and I'm proud to say Bella accepted.

I had yet to tell my parents that Bella and I were engaged. Under normal circumstances, I would've said something _before _I proposed, but things weren't normal. Bella and I had agreed to keep it quiet for a while as we weren't ready for the public to know and there were some problems with my parents. Bella was still on very thin ice with Charlie, and Rénee was edgy and would've gone into a conniption fit if she knew her only son was getting married before he turned thirty.

So, for the time being, the only ones who knew about the engagement were the Cullens and the wolf pack down on the Quileute Reservation. We weren't going to announce the news to anyone else until the timing was better or at least until we had plans set in stone. So, for the time being, in public Bella wore her engagement ring on a gold chain on her neck so it'd be close to her heart. When we were alone or with the Cullens, she wore it proudly on her finger. Either way, she never took it off her person, she always had it on.

If the engagement itself wasn't complicated enough, we had to deal with the Volturi which was the government body for vampires and who knew about me and my ability to block out mental gifts without even trying and were awaiting my change. And my best friend Janessa Black was a werewolf. She hadn't been too pleased when she found out I was still in love with Bella after all that happened and she wasn't fond of "leeches," but for my sake, she'd persuaded the pack to allow my change and impending marriage to Bella.

At that moment, I was reading out loud in, mine and Bella's meadow, trying to study for a test coming up. "'_Some say the world will in end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted and desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great. And would suffice_.'" I said smirking at the end from Bella kissing my cheek and neck, lovingly.

In theory we were studying for our English final. Notice how I said, 'in theory.' It was more like, we were lying together in our meadow, I was reading the book aloud to Bella and trying not to lose focus. But staying focused is difficult when you have the most gorgeous girl alive for a fiancé distracting you. Especially when I was actually more interested in Bella's beautiful topaz eyes than the stuff we were reading. Don't get me wrong, I love Shakespeare, but I love Bella more.

"Bella, love, we need to focus. We have an English final tomorrow." I said, chuckling.

"I don't care," she said, as she kissed my neck again. "I know all this stuff anyway. Besides, we can study later."

I smiled as I laughed. I put the book down, deciding to give up for the time being.

Bella giggled as the sun came out, making her skin sparkle. I rolled onto my back and she was on top of me as she kissed me.

"I love you," I said, as I caressed her cheek.

"I love you too," she said.

We kissed again.

"I can't wait until the day when you marry me and the whole world will know that you're mine forever," I said.

Bella smiled as she fingered her engagement ring. "I wish people could know now."

"I do too, but you know why we can't tell anyone of our engagement just yet, Bells," I reminded her. "The plans haven't been set and my parents—"

"I know," said Bella, sighing. "Charlie still doesn't approve of me and your mother would go ballistic."

"Hey," I said, as I cupped her face. "Don't worry so much. We'll tell them soon and no matter what they think, we'll be together forever. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again and then got up. "As much as I would love to just stay here with you all day, we have to go. You need to be back by four."

I nodded and then packed up my stuff.

I drove Bella home and then went back to my house.

Charlie was reading the _Washington Inquisitor_, where it reported the latest murders. It worried me a little as I knew Victoria was still out there. I wondered if she was behind all this. She did want me dead.

"Four o'clock on the dot," said Charlie, as I sat beside him on the couch. "You always were punctual. Or was it that girl of yours, making sure you got home on time?"

I rolled my eyes. "'That girl' has a name, you know. It's Bella. And now she's too punctual for you?"

Lately, he'd been finding every tiny little thing a good reason to poke at Bella. He was still mad about me disappearing for three days with little to no word and for suddenly taking Bella back after our disastrous break-up. I'd been grounded for three days because of that and he was still edgy.

"Dad, I know you're still mad about the incident, but I thought you said you accepted Bella. Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

"I just want you to get some separation from her," said Charlie.

I sighed. "Dad, there's nothing you can say. Bella is in my life, she _is _my life"

Charlie didn't look surprised, but disappointed. "Yeah, I'm gathering that."

"What other reasons do you have?" I asked. "Come on, spill. Say it."

He hesitated and then said, "I don't want you with Bella because I think you could pick a better girl."

"Like Janessa?" I guessed. One look from my dad told me I'd guessed right. "Dad, she hasn't even spoken to me in weeks." Janessa hadn't answered any of my calls or my e-mails since our last talk in the meadow where I'd proposed to Bella. She was still upset with me, not that I could blame her. I'd unintentionally broken her heart when I had chosen Bella over her.

"I know, but you could at least _try_ talking to her again? She's going through a rough time right now. Her dad's really worried about her," said Charlie. "I remember when that was you. You needed a friend and Jan was there."

I sighed again. "Okay, I'll try talking to her again."

Charlie looked pleased and I made up my mind to try talking to Jan again. I could only hope that she would listen.

Janessa hadn't spoken to me in weeks. I wanted to mend our friendship, I wanted to try and fix it, but she just wouldn't give me the chance. After another unanswered call and e-mail, I went out to my car and silently debated for a long while if I should just go to the Reservation and confront her or not.

Suddenly, there was a crash which snapped me out of my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella.

"You _really _need to stop scaring me like that," I said.

"Sorry," she said. She looked worried. "Are you going down to the Reservation?"

I sighed. "Alice." She'd seen my indecision. I was going to kill that little pixie. "I was debating about it, why?"

"Edward, you have to understand, your safety is everything to me," she said. "Janessa may have accepted our plans, but you heard what she said about the pack's feelings about it. They don't like it. What if they hurt you?"

"They won't," I insisted. "Janessa wouldn't allow that. They won't hurt me and neither will Janessa."

"It's not Janessa I'm worried about. And the wolves may not hurt you intentionally, but wolves have no control."

"Bella, please, don't worry so much. It's going to be all right," I said, as I squeezed her hand. "Look, she's my friend and that's it. I have until graduation to see her and then I'll be one of you and then she'll probably hate me forever. Need I remind you she's the reason they're even allowing me us to be married and for me to be turned without the treaty being broken?"

Bella sighed as she returned the hand squeeze. "I remember what she's done. But it's impossible for me _not _to worry. I thought I lost you once. I don't know if I could bear it a second time."

I held her close and rubbed her back as she buried her face in my chest. "You'll never lose me, I promise."

She just returned the embrace and didn't say much.

In the end, I decided not to go to the Reservation that night and I went up to my room, to get some sleep with Bella curled up beside me.

The next day at school, it was almost fun.

Mike, Eric and Angela were helping Jessica, our school valedictorian, prepare for her speech at graduation. It was funny to watch as Jessica rejected all the clichés in speeches and said most of their suggestions would get diplomas thrown at her.

"Jessica doesn't need clichés," said Bella, looking quite amused. "Her speech's going to be epic."

"Epic? It'll change lives," said Jessica.

I bit back a laugh.

Just then, Jasper and Alice sat down beside us smiling, much to my surprise. Normally they sat with Rosalie and Emmett or were by themselves.

"Hey, guys, what brings you to our table?" I asked.

"I've decided to throw a party," said Alice.

"After all, how many times are we going to graduate from high school?" asked Jasper.

I laughed. I could not believe he'd just said that. How many times? Well, how many times could you graduate from high school when you're stuck looking like a teenager for all of time and eternity?

"A party?" said Angela. "At your place?"

Jessica stared. "I've never seen your house."

"No one but Edward's ever _seen _their house, much less _been _to their house," said Eric.

"Another party, Alice?" asked Bella.

"It'll be fun," she insisted.

_Yeah, and that's what you said the last time you threw a party_, I could've said, but didn't. My eighteenth birthday had been a complete fiasco as it'd ended with me getting injured and Bella deciding it was best for us to be separated. But who knew what would happen? Maybe just this once, we could have no troubles.

"I'm sure it'll be great," I said, honestly, making Alice squeal with happiness.

I frowned when she then got that look on her face which meant she was having another vision and from the look on her and Jasper's faces, it didn't appear to be a good one. Bella also looked worried. She knew what Alice was seeing as she could hear Alice's thoughts. This made me worried too.

Later that day, Bella and I drove up to the police station where Charlie was going to give me a lift home as my car had broken down this morning, Janessa had my motorcycle, and Bella had to get home soon. From the station's window, I could see that Charlie was talking to two worried parents.

I looked at Bella and then we sat down on the bench outside the door. "Bella, about earlier, I know you saw what Alice saw, and we agreed not to have anymore secrets, so please just tell me what's going on."

Bella sighed. "Believe me, I want to, but I'm not sure if I should," she said. "Not just yet, anyway. We're not completely sure about what's going on and until we are, I don't want you to worry about anything or me until there's reason to."

I bit back a sigh of frustration as I wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled in close. "Bella, I know you're invulnerable and all, but I'm _always _going to worry about you. You're my fiancé."

"I know," she said.

I looked through the window again. "I wonder what's wrong."

"Their son went missing in Seattle over a year ago," said Bella. She had the vampire-enhanced hearing. "Charlie's doing what he can, but…so far, he's had no luck."

She got a look on her face that I knew all too well.

"Do you know something about this?" I asked.

Bella hesitated and then said, "We've been tracking the situation in Seattle for a while. Unexplained disappearances. Killings. If the situation gets anymore conspicuous, the Volturi will step in."

I inhaled sharply, now even more worried than before. The Volturi were like the vampire government. I hadn't liked them one bit when we'd met a few months ago. Granted they kept the vampire population under control, but still, they were cruel and sadistic. One of their biggest rules was that any human they were aware of that knew of vampires either had to be turned to killed.

"If they go to Seattle, they could come here," I said. "They could see that I'm still human and then they'll kill us all." Not just me, but all of the Cullens and Charlie and even the pack if they wanted to.

Bella shook her head. "No, it won't get that far, I promise you. But we'll go to Seattle if we have to."

Just then, Charlie came out of the police station.

"Hey, Dad," I said, faking a smile and hiding my emotions. "You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah, starving," said Charlie. He gave Bella a look. "It's still just you and I, right, son?"

I bit back my anger at this as Bella smiled and nodded. "I'm just dropping him off. I have to get home now. See you later."

"Bye," I said.

She stopped walking when she got to her car. "Oh, Edward, my parents wanted to remind you about the airline ticket you got for your birthday."

Charlie stared at me while I silently swore revenge. I hadn't told Charlie about that birthday gift for a reason. _Bella, I'm so going to get you for this_. This girl drove me absolutely crazy sometimes. Could it have been more obvious that she was trying to get me away from Forks for a few days?

"What airline ticket?" he asked.

I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. "It's a round trip ticket to see Mom in Florida, that's all."

Charlie frowned. "Well, that was generous."

"It expires soon, so you might want to use it this weekend," said Bella.

"Well, I can't just drop everything and go," I said, as I gritted my teeth.

"It might be your last chance to see her before graduation," said Bella.

Translation: it'll probably be your last chance to see her before you're changed and can never see her again as you'll be an immortal vampire. I'll admit, she had a point, but I was not going to say that aloud.

Charlie actually seemed to like the idea. "Might not be such a bad idea. Get out of town for a couple of days, get some distance."

I sighed. Well, maybe it wasn'tsuch a terrible idea. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing Mom." I looked at Bella. Now had come the time for my sweet revenge. "But only if you use the companion ticket."

Bella didn't look surprised I'd said this as she quietly laughed.

"Wait, there's _two _tickets?" said Charlie. He didn't look quite as pleased now. "Super. That makes me really happy."

"Well, Mom has been asking to officially meet Bella. Why disappoint her?" I said, smiling sweetly at Bella. "Will you come, Bells?"

Bella looked just a tad annoyed before smiling again. "Sure, I'd love to."

As I got in Charlie's car, I gave her a look that said, _You brought this on yourself, you know?_

We flew out to Florida over the weekend.

What happened when we told Charlie of the tickets aside, I actually _did _want to see my mom. I wanted to know that her life was full and satisfying. We ended up having tons of fun in Florida. It was relaxing and I was glad I'd come. Even better, unlike my dad, Mom really liked Bella. They got along perfectly, which was a load off my mind. Maybe my mother _wouldn't _have a conniption fit when she found out of our engagement. Just maybe.

Bella ended up staying indoors when it was really sunny outside. We claimed she was allergic to sunscreen and burnt real easily. Thankfully, Mom believed this story and didn't question us further.

She and I sat outside the house lounging in beach chairs one afternoon.

"Aren't you going to miss this?" asked Mom. "Can't you just feel the vitamin D soaking up into your pores?"

"Yeah, I am going to miss this," I admitted. Feeling the warmth of the sun would be something I'd miss after I was turned.

"You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier," she said. "I'm just saying, if you go to the University of Alaska, I'm never going to see you."

I put on my sunglasses and tried to come up with something to say. "They have a really great science program."

Mom smirked. "You mean Bella program?"

I laughed. "_Mom_."

"I'm just saying," she said, chuckling. "She's a great girl. The way she watches you, it's like she's willing to leap in front of you to take a bullet or something."

Mom had no idea just how true her statement was. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it's an intense thing. You're different with her, happier. And sometimes, I swear you're joined at the hip. She moves, you move, like magnets."

I shrugged. How could I possibly explain the depth of my love for Bella? How could I explain all that we'd gone through just so we could be together? We were eternally linked and nothing could change that.

"I don't know, we're…"

"In love, I get it," said Mom. "As long as she makes you happy and you're making the right choices for you, then I'm happy too."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Mom then got up. "All right, enough with the heavy." She quickly disappeared for a moment and then came back with a large present wrapped in purple wrapping and tied with a lavender ribbon. "Congraduation. I know you didn't want me to spend any money on you, so I didn't. This didn't cost me a cent."

I smiled as I opened the box and my smile widened when I found that the gift was a large quilt made of entirely of all our old trip T-shirts.

"Oh, Mom, you didn't," I said, chuckling. "Are this all our old trip T-shirts?"

"Yep," said Mom, looking proud and happy.

I took out the quilt. "Get out of here! This is great."

"I saved them all," she said. "I thought they'd make a good quilt, to help you keep warm up in Alaska. Remember this one? Ensenada?"

I nodded. "The Snake Pit."

"Yeah," she said, laughing. "But this one is my favorite." She pointed to one of the shirts. "The three-headed lobster from Maine."

This was an amazing gift. I absolutely loved it. "This is really amazing, Mom. I love it."

"Honey, I'm glad you like it," said Mom. "I just figured that when you get older, have kids, we can add to it. Maybe go visit the world's largest ketchup bottle or something."

I then hugged her tight and bit back my tears. My tears were both happy and sad. I had just realized how much I was going to miss my mom after I became a vampire. I could never tell her I was going to be eternally young and outlive her by centuries or that I was probably never going to see her again. Everything she spoke of, that could never happen. I was never going to become a father because Bella was a vampire and couldn't have children.

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered, as she returned the embrace.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it, sweetie. Just thought you should have a little piece of me up there in Alaska," she said.

I swallowed painfully. She had no idea how much that was true. "I love you so much Mom," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," she said.


	2. Learning the Histories

Learning the Histories

The time eventually came when Bella and I went back to Forks.

We drove into school on Monday morning, and sat in the parked car for a few moments before getting out.

"Edward, you've been pretty quiet. Are you okay?" asked Bella.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Do you regret going?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't regret it. It was great seeing my mom, it's just hard to say good-bye." I sighed. "Look, Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. There will be days when I'm going to miss my parents, but I'll get through it. It's what everyone goes through. I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never going to leave you."

She seemed to accept this and nodded. "I know. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled as I kissed her. "I am happy. I've got you."

Bella smiled a little, but when she looked out the window, her smile faded. "We've got company. Janessa's here."

"Janessa's _here_?" I said, surprised.

Quickly, I got out of the car as Bella did and we went up to Janessa, who looked both worried and irritated.

"Jan, hi," I said.

"Charlie said you left town," said Janessa.

"Yeah, to visit my mom, why?" I asked.

Bella smirked. "She's making sure you were kept safe and seeing if you're still human."

Janessa glared. "Look, I'm here to warn you. Sam says if your kind comes onto our land again, there'll be consequences."

I stared at both women. "Excuse me?"

Bella and Janessa stared at each other.

"You didn't _tell _him?" said Janessa. "Let me guess, you wanted to protect him by keeping him in the dark. Why does that not surprise me?"

"I didn't want to tell him because I didn't want him to worry until there was reason to," said Bella, stiffly. "Clearly, that's changed."

"Tell me what?" I demanded. "What's going on?"

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding," said Bella.

"There's more to it than that, and you know it!" said Janessa, angrily. "Did you lie to him to get him out of town, too? Look, we both want him to safe, but for crying out loud, he has a right to know!"

Now, I was really getting angry here. This was really driving me nuts. "Will one or both of you explain to me just what is it you're trying to protect me from? Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

Bella sighed. "Okay, okay, you're right. We should tell you. The pack and my family were chasing down Victoria the other night. I thought if you were in town that night, she'd come after you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

I relaxed. I couldn't be angry with Bella. She'd been trying to protect me. How could I find fault with that?

"Okay, we'll talk later. But for right now, you—" I said, turning to Janessa. "Why haven't you called me back?"

Janessa narrowed her eyes as she started walking away. "I had nothing to say."

"Well, I have tons," I said. "Jan, wait!"

Bella placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head. "Edward, just let her go."

"Bella, please," I said. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," she said. "It's her pack, I don't trust."

Janessa walked back over to us. "Don't worry about the pack. They won't hurt him and even if they tried, I'd just deal my hand and then they'd _have _to obey me."

"You promise?" said Bella.

Janessa nodded. "I promise."

Bella looked relieved, but I was just confused. What was Janessa talking about? What did she mean by the pack would have to obey her if she dealt her hand? Whatever she meant, Bella obviously understood.

Bella hugged me. "You can go with her, but please be careful."

"I will, I swear it," I said, as I returned her embrace.

I then got on the back of Janessa's motorcycle and we drove off to Quileute Reservation. It was a fun ride, to be honest. Before long, we'd arrived and got off the bike as we approached the house.

I felt a little uneasy. "Jan, are you sure this is alright? I mean, I am the vampire boy, remember?"

But apparently, my being the vampire boy didn't matter as Janessa's pack all came tromping out the door.

"Hey, look who's back!" said Embry.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. "Quil, you too?"

He nodded, smiling. "Yep, finally made the pack."

"Glad you're here, Edward," said Emby. "Maybe we can get a break from Janessa's obsessive inner monologue. 'Wish Edward would call.'"

"'Wish Edward _wouldn't _call,'" said Paul, teasingly. "'Maybe I should call Edward!'"

"Maybe I should call Edward and hang up!" said Quil, making them all just crack up with laughter.

I just smiled a little and was silent, not knowing what to say. Janessa looked amused.

"All, you can shut-up now," said Janessa.

Just then, a grouchy-looking girl with short black hair appeared before me.

"Edward, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter," said Janessa.

"Hi," I said. "I'm really sorry about your father."

She just kept glaring at me. "If you're here to torture Janessa some more, feel free to leave." And with that she stalked off. None of the pack looked surprised at what she'd just done. Was she always like that?

As if Janessa was reading my mind, she said, "Fun, isn't she?"

"Edward, hi!" said Emily, as she came down the steps with Sam. She hugged me. "I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again."

I returned the embrace as I smiled. I really liked Emily. She was sweet and fun to be around. She was a great friend. "Yeah, same here."

"Sam, we good?" asked Janessa.

"We're good," said Sam. "She won't be getting through our line anytime soon."

The pack seemed to be happy about this as they went back inside. I looked behind me and saw Leah quickly phase and run off. She had a look in her eyes that I knew all too well. She had a broken heart and unlike me, she'd become bitter about it. Had she fallen for Sam or something?

I walked with Janessa as she put her bike away.

"So, when did Leah join the pack?" I asked.

"Around when her dad died," said Janessa. "Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen, one of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the bit. I wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

"Is it a triangle thing?" I guessed.

Janessa nodded. "We all have to live with the Leah/Sam/Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

I frowned. "So, Sam dumped Leah for Emily?"

Janessa frowned as she winced. "Not exactly, it wasn't like that. Sam hates himself for hurting Leah. But Emily was _the one_."

"I guess it sort of chooses you, sometimes," I said.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Edward," said Janessa. "It's more than some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily."

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"It's nothing bad," she assured me. "Imprinting is an involuntary process when a werewolf finds their soul mate, like when you see that one person and everything changes, when they find _the one_, and then you find that gravity's not holding you to the planet. Your imprint is. Nothing else matters and you would do anything, no matter who or what they are. Wolves will be protective and close to the one they imprint on. It doesn't matter what the imprint is, it's against our laws to harm or kill an imprint. They're the ones we protect with our lives and care for the most."

"Does the one who gets imprinted on have any say in the matter?"

"Yes. The imprinter will be whatever the imprintee needs in their life—whether a sibling, friend, protector or lover."

"Have you imprinted yet?" I asked, curiously.

She shook her head. "No, and believe me, you'd know if I had." She sighed. "I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts."

"So, for now you're still you?"

Janessa nodded. "And you're still you. You'll always be my best friend, but you know what I mean by you being you."

"Yeah." She didn't know how much longer I was going to be human. I might as well tell her now. There was only so much time left before I was changed.

"Janessa, I've got something to tell you. I'm only going to be human until graduation."

Janessa froze. "Graduation?" she repeated.

I nodded. "You knew this was going to happen."

"Not in a month!" she protested. She looked shaken, like everything had just settled onto her at last. I knew how that felt. "Not before you-you've really _lived!_" She looked upset. "I don't know what you see in becoming like them. They're not even alive."

"Jan, _I_ decided this, not Bella. Do you know how many times she's tried to persuade me not to be turned?"

Janessa looked startled. "She didn't want you to be turned?"

I shook my head. "She doesn't like what she is anymore than the pack does, but it doesn't matter, because it's going to happen. I love her and I want to be with her forever. And if becoming a vampire is the only way for us to be together, then so be it."

Janessa sighed. "Okay."

The rest of the day wasn't quite so dramatic. It was kind of fun, actually. I even took my bike back. Gall, I'd missed riding that thing. When I got home later, Charlie was pleased I'd spent the day with Janessa instead of Bella. It was almost like he was hoping I'd still choose Janessa over Bella. Well, there was no chance of that happening.

I hadn't been home five minutes when there was a knock on the door and Bella was there with her black eyes looking worried.

"Hey," I said.

"Do you understand how worried I've been?" she said, as she hugged me tight. "I know that she promised you'd be safe, but still—"

I returned the embrace as I stroked her hair. I should've known this was going to happen.

"Shh, shh," I interrupted. "Calm down, I'm perfectly safe, nothing happened."

"I almost broke the treaty just to be sure," she said, slightly muffled as she buried her face in my shoulder. Then she got out of my embrace and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it the dog scent?"

"No, it's not that," she said, as she came inside. "Something's wrong." She ran up to my bedroom before I could stop her and then she took a long deep sniff. "Someone's been in here, a vampire. Is anything missing?"

"Uh…" I did a quick search and found only one item missing. "My favorite red shirt, it's not here." I frowned. "This doesn't make sense. Why would a vampire take my shirt?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," said Bella. "Come on, we need to go."

"Okay, one sec."

I told Charlie that I was spending the night with Emmett and Jasper for an overnight videogame tournament that I'd promised them—(surprisingly enough, he believed me and let me go)—and then Bella and I took off on my bike. The bike ride would've been more enjoyable had there not been a crisis at hand.

The rest of the Cullens looked just as worried as we were when we arrived and told them what had happened.

"Who was it?" asked Carlisle. "Someone we know?"

Bella shook her head. "This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" asked Esme.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Edward's father alive," said Rosalie.

Jasper and Emmett came in. They'd been tracking the vampire's scent.

"The scent disappeared about five miles south of Edward's house," said Jasper.

"Someone's orchestrating this," said Carlisle.

"Victoria?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "I would've seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi," said Bella.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions too," said Alice.

"So, we keep looking," said Emmett.

"We'll also take shifts guarding Edward at his house," said Carlisle.

Rosalie looked both horrified and outraged. "Another protection detail?"

"Rosalie," said Carlisle.

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Rosalie _still _hated me quite a bit and she hated the problems I was unintentionally bringing to her family's safety and welfare. Who could blame her?

"No, she's right," I said. "You can't protect me, watch my dad _and _search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria," said Rosalie, coldly.

"And keep yourselves fed," I added.

Bella looked angry. "I'm not leaving you here defenseless."

"Well, I'm not going to let you starve!" I snapped. "And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have the pack, remember?"

No one seemed to like this, but no one argued.

The pack's enemy was our enemy, so therefore the wolves were our friends for the time being. We needed their help.

The next morning, I enlisted the pack's help and they readily agreed. I then packed up some of my things and headed out of my house as Janessa searched my room and checked for the scent before she joined me outside with Bella.

"Whoever it was, he left his stink behind," said Janessa. "It'll be hard to miss when we cross it again. We'll handle it from here."

"While I appreciate the help, I still don't trust your pack," said Bella. "We don't need them to handle anything or anyone."

"I could care less what you think of my boys or what you need, Cullen," said Janessa. "It's Edward's needs that matter to me right now."

"We're done here," said Bella, turning away.

"No, _you're _done here," said Janessa.

"Stop it, both of you!" I said, as I got in between them. "I'm tired of this. From now on, I'm Switzerland, okay?"

Thankfully, they both agreed and ceased the fighting. Bella hated the idea, but this wasn't about rivalry anymore. It was about my safety and Charlie's. This couldn't go on any longer. I knew there was a truce between them and they had agreed to let my plans for my life happen, but somehow I knew that there would always be that same old hatred between the two of them.

They would never truly be friends as they both wanted me, but I had chosen Bella, and the other reason was that Bella was a vampire and Janessa was a werewolf. They would always be eternal enemies, and I hated that. In the days that followed, I got them to at least try to work together. The wolves took over so that the Cullens could hunt. It wasn't exactly an easy alliance, but it worked.

A few days later, while Bella was going to hunt, I was going to spend the day with Janessa. She wasn't terribly fond of the idea, but she'd agreed Janessa was trustworthy and told me if I needed anything to just call and she'd be there.

There was still that same rivalry between the girl I loved and my best friend that could be plainly seen just as Bella dropped me off at Janessa's car a few miles away from the Reservation. Bella kissed me soundly and then Janessa held me tight as Bella drove off in her silver Volvo.

Janessa and I had fun most of the day, but when night came, she told me we were going to a little party. Normally outsiders—namely, people like me—weren't permitted there, but I was an exception. But it didn't stop my uneasy feelings.

"Jan, are you sure this is okay?" I asked, as we headed for the campfire. "I really hate being a party crasher."

She smirked. "Technically, you're a Council Meeting crasher."

I laughed.

Janessa pointed to the others who were surrounding the campfire. "See? The Council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died."

Knowing this only furthered strengthened my uneasy feelings. I didn't feel like I should be there. "Okay, I should _not _be here," I said, stopping in my tracks.

Janessa shook her head as she squeezed my shoulder. "Edward, don't worry. You're okay. I thought…I mean, _they _thought it would be good for you to hear the histories."

"The histories?" I repeated, stunned. They were going to tell me theirhistories? Wasn't that forbidden? "The tribe's histories? Aren't they supposed to be secret?"

Janessa shrugged. "We've all got a role to play and you're a part of this. I mean, it's the first time, Seth, Leah and Quil will hear them too. But you _are _the first outsider, ever. Come on, it'll be fine."

I sighed as I smiled. "Okay, okay, I'll come."

"Jan!" said a boy. This was no doubt Seth. He was smiling as he ran up to us. "It's about time you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub, but I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out, bro," said Janessa. "Edward, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother, newest member of the pack."

"Nice to meet you," I said, as we shook hands.

"Newest, bestest, brightest," said Seth.

"And slowest," said Janessa, as she quickly gave him a noogie before he could react. She let him go just as quickly as they both laughed. "Come on, my dad's about to start the meeting."

We all took our seats around the campfire as Billy Black began talking. This was going to be interesting, to say the least.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we've always had magic in our bloods. We were great spirit warriors, shape-shifters that transformed to the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe. One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. When it attacked the wife of one of the warriors, his anger and desire to protect his people overcame him and his friend and they became wolves.

"A great fight went underway until our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart. But only fire would completely destroy it. The lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone and they were right. For the Cold Man had a mate, a Cold Woman. She was so torn apart by her grief and thirst for vengeance, that she attacked the tribe. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe after his son was killed.

"They fought, but Taha Aki's third wife could see that he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one, courage. She took a knife and stabbed herself as she knew the Cold Woman would be unable to ignore the call of her blood. The third wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains. The Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they're near and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming and we must all be ready, all of us," said Billy.

I was quiet as I tried not to imagine the images that came to mind from hearing the story. It was no wonder why things were the way they were now. I didn't know what to think now that I knew why werewolves and vampires were enemies. Death and vengeance had turned potential allies into enemies. But that had been generations ago. Was there even the slightest chance for peace in some form or another? But one look at the tribe told me nothing like that was possible.

The next day, Seattle's situation had gotten worse as it was on every news channel and it was worrying us all. People were thinking it was something gang-related or some serial killer. But we all knew the truth.

"It's getting worse," said Carlisle. "We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting," said Jasper. "Quite a few more. And they're undisciplined, conspicuous."

"It's newborns," said Bella.

Carlisle looked up as I stared. "Newborns as in, newly changed vampires?"

Bella nodded. "In the first few months after the change."

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable. Vicious," said Jasper. "Insane with thirst."

Emmett smirked at me. "Something to look forward to."

I scowled at him. I didn't want to think about how wild I'd be for the first few months after I was changed.

"No one's trained these newborns, but this isn't random," said Jasper.

Carlisle nodded. "Someone's creating an army."

Emmett got up. "Well, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

"An army of vampires?" I repeated. The thought alone seemed to be terrifying.

Jasper cast his golden gaze at me. "And they've been created to fight someone."

I got the hint. The army was after _me_ and possibly the rest of the Cullens as well. Wasn't that just our luck to make an enemy out of every vampire we came across?

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle," said Bella.

"Regardless of why they were made, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will," said Carlisle. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long," said Carlisle.

"Maybe they're behind it," said Bella, frowning. "In Italy, I read Aro's mind. He wants me and Alice to join him, but he knows we'll never choose him as long as our family's still alive."

"An army could solve that for him," said Jasper, glaring. He was fiercely protective of his pixie wife. Who could blame him?

"Whatever happens, please just promise me you'll all be careful," I begged. "I don't want to lose my family."

Their faces softened as they smiled.

"Don't worry, Edward," said Carlisle. "Things will be fine. Sooner or later, this will be all be over."

I silently prayed he was right.


	3. The Alliance

The Alliance

When I finally came home, I found Charlie pouring over some papers and a missing person's flyer for a boy called Riley Biers. From the flyer, I could see that he was only a few years older than me, and he'd been missing for over a year now. This must've been what Charlie was working on when I saw him in his office.

"Hey, Dad," I said, when I came into the kitchen. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't," he said. He sighed as he pointed the missing person's flyer. "This kid, Riley Biers, disappeared over a year ago and his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these things ever since."

This worried me as I had a terrible thought. What if this boy was someone Victoria had turned and now he was the one creating the army? What if she was hiding behind Riley's decisions so Alice couldn't see her?

"Do you think they should just give up?" I asked, referring to Riley's parents.

Charlie shook his head. "I wouldn't if it were you."

I hugged him close and we shared a tight embrace. "I love you, Dad." Heaven knew how much he drove me crazy at times, but I still loved Charlie. He was my father and nothing was ever going to change that.

"I love you too, son," said Charlie, returning the embrace.

I got out of the embrace. "What say I make our favorite steak, potatoes and French fries and then we watch the game before I head to bed?"

Charlie smiled. "That sounds great."

I smiled back.

After dinner and watching television, I headed up to bed where Bella was waiting for me. I got into my pajamas and then we curled up together. She had her head on my chest as I stroked her hair while humming our lullaby.

"What're you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking that I have to figure out what I'm going to tell people," I admitted. "Why I won't be home for Christmases, why I won't visit and why they'll never see me again."

Bella sighed as she sat up a little and faced me. "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead. Cold as it sounds, problem solved."

I was quiet for a moment. "Bella, why are you so against me becoming like you?"

"I've already told you," she said.

"Be honest with me, please. There's more, I can tell."

Bella sighed again. "I know the consequences of this choice you're making, I've _lived _through it. And to let you suffer that…you believe I have a soul?"

"You remember what I told Aro when he insulted you," I said, gently. "I meant every word of it. I believe it."

"It means a lot to me that you do. But Edward, I'm still not sure about it myself. And to risk your soul just for the sake of never having to lose you, that's the most selfish thing I'll ever do," she said, sounding on the verge of tears.

I sighed as I placed my hand on her cheek. She was stubborn, but I was used to it by now. I smiled when she nuzzled my hand and covered it with her own hand. "I thought that you were afraid that I'd be too different. You know, like how I wouldn't be warm and I wouldn't smell the same."

She shook her head and kissed the palm of my hand. "You'll _always _be my Edward," she murmured. "Nothing will ever change that, ever."

I smiled again as we kissed and then she curled into my embrace as I tightly held my arm around her waist. Things were going to be okay. I just needed to keep strong and never give up, that was all there was to it. Bella and I were going to be together forever and nothing was going to change that.

The next day, Janessa and I went out on our bikes and walked around a little lake. It was a beautiful day and it all seemed so peaceful. It seemed to be relaxing which was what I needed at the moment.

"Gosh, it's so pretty here, don't you think?" said Janessa.

"It's beautiful," I agreed. I fingered the end of my jacket. "So, Alice has planned a big graduation party, which you're invited to."

Janessa just gave me a look, which made me chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I figured that."

We stopped walking when I saw a look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to do this differently," she said. "Smoother, but now I'm out of time."

I frowned. "Do what?"

"You need to hear the truth, Edward, understand all your options," she said, seriously. "I know what you said, but you need to know just how much I love you and how much I wish you had chosen me instead of her."

I sighed as I closed my eyes. I should've known Janessa's acceptance of my choices were too good to be true. I couldn't believe she was doing this. How could she just turn back on everything she told me the day she found out of my engagement to Bella?

"I thought you understood," I murmured. "I don't feel that way for you." True, she was my best friend, but I didn't love her, not like I loved Bella.

"I know what you said, but if there's even the slightest chance that you could return my feelings—" said Janessa, but I interrupted her.

"There's not," I interrupted. "I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

Janessa just stared as she shook her head. "You feel something for me, I know it. Why can't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" I demanded. "There's nothing admit."

"I don't believe that. I can't just give up," she said. "I love you."

"Janessa, if you loved me, then you'd let me go. Nothing is going to happen between you and me," I said, firmly. I didn't want to be so harsh with her, but if this was the only way, then so be it. "If you think, I'm rushing into this, because I'm afraid I'll change my mind, then you're wrong. I know what I want and that's Bella."

Janessa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just saying that you wouldn't have to change for me, Edward, or say good-bye to anyone. You know I could give you more than she could. She probably can't even kiss you without hurting you."

"That's a lie," I said, angrily. "Janessa, I know you're heartbroken that I chose Bella over you and I understand that you're hurting, but this can't go on any further. Even if we were together, how long would it be before you finally imprinted on someone or remain eternally young while I died of old age? Someday, you'll find the one for you, but it's not—"

I was cut off when she suddenly kissed me.

Immediately, I got her off of me, feeling furious beyond imagination. "I don't _believe _you!" I shouted. "How could you just do that? I'm _engaged_, Jan! I'm with someone else!" I was so angry, I could've punched her, but I didn't. I just glared before getting onto my bike. "That's it. I'm going home. Good-bye."

But as it turned out, she insisted on making sure I got home safe so she drove alongside me. I was so mad at Janessa that I didn't say a word as we drove back to my house. As we pulled up, so did Bella and when she got out, she looked angrier than I'd ever seen her before. No doubt Alice had seen and told her about what had happened. Bella ran up to Janessa and grabbed her, by the scruff of her shirt.

"Bella, don't!" I said, warningly, not wanting a cat fight.

But Bella just ignored me. "If you _ever _touch him against his will again, I'll break your jaw! How dare you! How could you do this after all you said to us and how generous and kind I was to you?"

"Bella, stop it!" I said, as I pried them apart. "Don't do this!"

Both women ignored me.

Janessa just glared at Bella. "Why don't you just back off, Cullen? Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe he's not sure what he wants!" she growled.

"Let me give you a clue, then!" she snarled, as she held up her ring finger where her engagement ring sat. "Which of us did he propose to? Which life did he choose? He chose me and not you, mutt!"

"Bella, _stop it!_ Janessa, just get out of here!" I ordered.

Just then my dad came out. I don't think I'd ever been so happy to see him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, easy girls. Let's take it down a notch, okay?" he said, as he came in between them. Both girls settled down a bit, not wanting to expose themselves to Charlie as he looked at them. "What's going on?"

Janessa took a deep breath as she glared at Bella and slowly said, "I kissed Edward without his permission."

"You did what?" asked Charlie.

"Look, don't start. It was a mistake and I'm sorry," said Janessa. Now she looked upset and uncomfortable. "I'd better get home. Good-night."

The next day after school, I was with the Cullens and told them about Janessa's actions. None of them were very pleased with her, but they didn't say very much. Probably because they knew how upset I was and wasn't up to talking about it much.

"Well, I'll say one thing, Janessa's certainly one to express her feelings," said Alice.

"That's one way of putting it," I said, sighing. I couldn't believe what she'd done. She'd _told _me she'd persuaded the pack to accept my choice and my being changed, and she'd accepted my choice to be with Bella again. Yet here she was, being stupid and selfish. How could she do that? What had gotten in to her?

Her graduation party invitation was definitely revoked for what she'd done, and she was lucky I hadn't revoked her wedding invitation as well, though I was considering it. But I'd make up my mind later.

"Have you talked to her at all?" asked Esme.

I shook my head. "Not since I yelled at her. Right now I'm too mad at her to think straight and I'd rather not do something I'm going to regret."

"I'm surprised you didn't do more than just yell," said Jasper. "The amount of anger you're feeling, I'd have figured…"

He stopped talking when I glared at him. It was easy to guess what Jasper had been going to say before I cut him off.

"What kind of a guy do you take me for? I didn't hit her for two reasons. One, I was brought up to _not _hit a lady or friends. And two, the last time I punched a werewolf, I nearly broke my hand."

Carlisle looked surprised. "You _punched_ a werewolf? When was this?"

"When I first found out Jan was a werewolf. The other pack members were making me mad when they wouldn't talk to me and I punched Paul in the face," I admitted.

Emmet and Jasper burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wish I could've seen that incident. Edward, you're going to be one tough little newborn," said Emmett.

I smirked. "Tough enough to take _you _on," I joked.

Rosalie didn't look pleased by this as she flung the newspaper she'd been reading down and went out onto the balcony. I sighed as I got up from my seat and went to join her. If I was going to be part of this family, then I needed to fix whatever problem Rosalie had with me once and for all. She already knew I was there without even looking at me.

"Go blather to someone else about the joys of becoming a newborn," said Rosalie, angrily. "I don't want to hear it."

I took a deep breath. "That's not why I'm here. I just wanted to talk. Can we, please?"

"If you insist," she said.

Okay, well, that was something at least. "Rosalie," I said, slowly. "I don't understand I did to make you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you," she said, surprising me. "I don't particularly like you. Edward, the truth is I envy you."

"What?" I said, stunned. _Rosalie _envied _me_?No way. "That's ridiculous."

"No, it's not," she said. She sounded shaky, and like she would've cried if she could, which was completely unlike her. "You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do and you're choosing wrong. I don't care how miserable your human life is."

Suddenly, I understood. She envied me because I got to choose whether or not I wanted to become a vampire. She didn't get to choose and she wanted to be human again. "My life is _not_ miserable," I said, as I stood beside her, leaning against railing. "I mean, it's not perfect, nobody's life is perfect. But it'll be better when I can be with Bella forever."

Rosalie smiled a little. "My life was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. There were things I still wanted, to be married with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own."

"Really?" I asked. I was surprised she was telling me all this.

She nodded and her smile got a little wider. "When I was eighteen in 1936, I was engaged to a man I thought was perfect. Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him, but I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. But as happy as he made me, I realized my friend's life made me happier. Vera had a husband and a baby boy and when I saw her life, that was when I knew how much I wanted children of my own and how she had all that I wanted."

"So, what happened?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed as her voice cracked. "On the last night of my life, I left Vera's house late, I wasn't far from home and then I ran into Royce and his friends. They were drunk and you can imagine what happened next."

I inhaled sharply, trying to ignore how sick I felt at the thought of Rosalie's fate and how glad I was that Royce was probably dead or I would've done something myself for what he did to my sister.

"I'm sorry," I said, honestly. "I'm so, so sorry."

She just nodded. "Thank you," she said. "Well, Royce and his friends left me in the street, thinking I was dead and believed me, I wanted to be. Carlisle found me. He smelled all the blood. He thought he was helping me and part of him wanted to give Bella a sister close to her own age. Bella and I may not always get along, but she's still my baby sister. Having a little family was comforting as I got used to what I was."

I didn't know what to say then, so I was quiet.

"I got my revenge on Royce and his friends as well," said Rosalie, smiling almost evilly. "One at a time. I saved Royce for last so he'd know I was coming. He got the police involved, but I got past them. I scared him to death in a bride's dress before I killed him. I was a little theatrical back then. But I never drank one drop of their blood."

"That takes a lot of strength," I murmured.

She nodded again and then she smiled. "Things got better after I found Emmett. He'd been attacked by a bear and he was dying. I wanted to save him, but I didn't trust myself to lose control over my thirst, so I brought him to Carlisle. Emmett was grateful for what I'd done, called me his angel. We were together after that moment."

I smiled too. "I'm glad you found each other."

"As I am," said Rosalie. Then she looked sad again. "But we'll always be this. Frozen. Never moving forward. That's what I miss the most, possibilities. Sitting on a front porch somewhere. Emmett, gray-haired, sitting by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren, their laughter."

I sighed again. "Rosalie, I know it seems like the choice I'm making is wrong, but it's _my_ choice. I want to be with Bella forever and if it means that I have to become a vampire, then so be it. I understand about what you want, but there's nothing I'm going to want more than Bella, not ever."

Rosalie shook her head as she looked at me. "You're wrong again. After you've been changed, there's one thing you'll want more. One thing you'll kill for, blood."

"Maybe I am wrong, but I don't care," I said. "Rosalie, I don't want us to be fighting all the time. I care about you; you're practically my sister in every way except for blood. Please, can we be better? Please?"

Rosalie was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Yes." She then hugged me tight and I returned the embrace. "Welcome to the family, brother. Just promise me you'll stay safe and you'll take care of Isabella no matter what."

"I promise," I said, deeply touched. "Thanks, Rose."

Eventually came the time for our high school graduation and I have to say, I was excited. It was my first, but definitely not my last.

Jessica's speech was as Bella predicted, epic. Everyone loved it. When I went up to get my diploma, Charlie was practically crying as he stood up and applauded me. It was little moments like that, that made me realize just how much I loved my father.

The graduation party at the Cullens' house was huge. Every student from Forks High was there along with several chaperones. Alice had gone all out for the food, music and the decorations, and I had to admit it was really great.

When the doorbell rang, I went answer it, only to find Janessa and two of her pack members standing before me dressed nicely for the party.

"Jan, I didn't expect to see you here," I said, stiffly.

"You _did _invite us," she pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at her and folded my arms across my chest. "I seem to recall you getting yourself _un_invited when you broke your word and kissed me."

Janessa looked regretful at that. "Look, Edward I really need to talk to you about that. Can we?" she asked. "Please?"

By the look in her eyes, I could see whatever she wanted to tell me was bothering her and she wasn't going to listen if I said no anyway, so I sighed and nodded.

"Sure," I said. "Come in."

We sat down in the living room.

Janessa sighed. "Edward, I am so sorry about how I've been acting lately. I guess with everything that's going on, I hoped there was still a slim chance that you might choose me instead of Bella. But I was wrong. Whatever I feel, it doesn't matter because you've made your choice. I told you that I was accepting your decision and in one moment's stupidity, I did something I never should've done. I'm so, so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

I was silent for a moment before I nodded. I couldn't remain mad at her forever. "Yes, I forgive you. Consider the invitations unrevoked and you're still my best friend and you can still come to my wedding."

She smiled and then we hugged each other and then she held out a tiny carved wolf on a keychain.

"Here, this is a graduation present for you," she said. "I made it myself."

I smiled. "It's beautiful, thanks. I got something for you too."

I handed her a brown leather journal engraved with a wolf on it.

Janessa smiled. "I love it, thanks."

We embraced again, and then I saw Alice all dressed up looking worried as she had another vision. I got out of Janessa's arms and walked over to her.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

She looked scared. "The decision's been made."

"What's going on?" asked Janessa.

"You're not going to Seattle, are you?" I said.

Alice shook her head. "They're coming here."

Oh crud.

An emergency meeting was called. The rest of the Cullens, myself, Janessa and her two pack members joined us out on the balcony with the door shut so none of the humans could hear us as the party went on. There was definitely good reason to be worried as now we had an entire army of newborns coming our way out to kill us all, more specifically me.

"They'll be here in four days," said Alice.

"This could turn into a bloodbath," said Carlisle.

"Who's behind it?" asked Bella.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized, maybe one," said Alice.

Somehow I just knew who it was Alice had recognized. "It's the missing boy, isn't it?" I guessed. "Riley Biers?"

Alice nodded.

"But he couldn't have started this," said Bella.

"Whoever did this is saying out of the action," said Alice.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your visions," said Carlisle.

"Maybe Victoria's hiding behind Riley's decisions. If she knew you were watching her, she'd know how to stay clear so you couldn't spot her," I said.

"You may be right, it's the only possible explanation," said Alice.

"Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town," said Jasper, looking worried.

"Hold up, what darn army?" Janessa demanded.

"Newborns," said Carlisle. "Our kind."

"What're they after?" asked Paul.

"They were passing around Edward's scent," said Alice. "His red shirt, the one that went missing a few days ago."

"They're after Edward?" said Janessa. "What the heck does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight," said Carlisle. "With lives lost."

Janessa looked at Quil and Paul for a moment before turning back to Carlisle. "Alright," she said. "We're in."

I shook my head. There was not a chance I was risking losing my best friend to these psychotic newborn vampires. It was too big of a risk and I didn't know if I could stand the pain if I lost Janessa like that.

"No, no way, you'll get yourselves killed," I objected.

Janessa shook her head. "I wasn't asking for permission."

I shot Bella a look, silently asking her to object and protest to this insane plan, and to my shock, she actually nodded in agreement to Janessa's proposal.

"It means more protection for you," she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Janessa, do you believe Sam would agree to an understanding?" asked Carlisle.

"I believe so," said Janessa.

"Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

"They'll give us the numbers," said Jasper. "Newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," said Carlisle.

I rose up from my seat as they did. "Carlisle, you can't seriously be considering this! This is insane! They'll get themselves killed!"

"I don't like it anymore than you do, Edward, but there's no choice," said Carlisle. "We'll all need training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has." He nodded at Janessa. "You're welcome to join us."

Janessa nodded. "All right, just name the time and the place."

"Jan, _please_," I said, desperate. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I've been on the receiving end of a thirsty vampire. It's more dangerous than you know. Please, don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Edward," said Janessa. "But if I have to choose between my life and yours, I'll always choose yours."


	4. Jasper Takes Charge

Jasper Takes Charge

The next day, we gathered in a dirt-filled clearing in the woods to train. Well, I wasn't going to train, I couldn't. I was just going to watch from the back of the truck. The entire wolf pack came in their phased forms. I had to admit, they looked amazing in their wolf forms, so huge and powerful, it was astounding.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," said Bella, who was reading their thoughts.

"They came, that's what matters," said Carlisle, gently. "Will you translate?"

Bella nodded as Carlisle stepped forward and then Janessa bowed her head at me as I waved at her.

"Welcome," said Carlisle. "Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how newborns differ from us," said Bella.

"They're a great deal stronger than us," said Carlisle. "Because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind has is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

He stepped back as Jasper stepped forward.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created," said Jasper. "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are, first, never let _them_ get their arms around you as they'll crush you instantly. And second, _never_ go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you _will _lose."

He turned around. "Emmett?"

Jasper and Emmett faced each other as we watched. This was going to be interesting. Emmett may have been the strongest of all the Cullens, but in this fight, my money was so on Jasper.

"Don't hold back," said Jasper.

"Not in my nature," said Emmett.

Emmett lunged for Jasper like a bull heading for a bull fighter. Jasper held off for a few moments before he was tossed onto the ground and then they went on fighting. Emmett aimed a few blows at Jasper, only for Jasper to dodge them and then knock Jasper flat down on his back.

Jasper smirked. "Never lose focus and never turn your back on your enemy.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Bella and Carlisle went up next. They wrestled one another until Bella pinned Carlisle down by the throat, smirking. She won and looked proud of herself as I gave her a small high-five. That was my girl.

Jasper easily defeated Rosalie in the next match, but when he fought Alice, he lose quickly as she saw every move he did and the best part was, when he had her tight in his arms, she escaped him for a moment before jumping down from a tree into his arms and she kissed him as he smiled.

It was all quite funny, but it would've been better if we didn't have such a crisis on our hands and I didn't feel so frightened at the thought of the battle in three days. I scratched Janessa's ears as she stood beside me and nuzzled my hand, but it didn't make me feel any better. People were going to get hurt and there was a strong possibility I was going lose the people I loved most because it was my fault.

Bella then came up to me as Janessa rejoined her pack.

I smiled as I held her. "You fought well, today."

"Thanks," she said, returning the smile.

I kissed her before she went off to get ready for our date that night which would be in a few hours. We were going out for dinner and a movie. After she left, I talked to Jasper.

"Jasper?" I said. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do to help?"

"Well, your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns," said Jasper. "Their hunting instinct will take over and drive them crazy."

"Good, I'm glad," I said, nodding. "Mind if I ask you something?"

He shook his head. "Not at all," he said. "But let me ask you something first."

"Sure, what?"

"How did you forgive me so easily after what I did on your birthday?" asked Jasper.

I sighed. "Jas, it was easy because I knew it wasn't really your fault and because you're my brother and brothers forgive each other."

He looked touched by this as he smiled. "Thanks. So, what'd you want to ask me?"

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked. "The newborns and all?"

Jasper paused for a moment. "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He rolled up his sleeves, revealing the numerous, crescent-shaped marks on his arms and wrists.

"Those bites are like mine," I said. I didn't even know vampires could get scars like mine. I unconsciously rubbed my shoulder where James had bitten me long ago.

Jasper nodded as he smiled. "Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

I stared, slightly surprised by this. Only slightly. "This happened during the Civil War?"

"Yes,' said Jasper. "Edward, would you walk with me for a moment?"

I nodded as we walked through the forest.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry," he said, letting his southern accent come through. "All without ever seeing any real battle. Until I met a certain immortal by the name of Maria. I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children, when I saw them. I immediately offered my aid. It was dark, so I couldn't see their red eyes. I couldn't sense the danger. Why would I have? For all I knew, Maria and her two friends were just three harmless women."

"But then she changed you," I said.

"She did it before I could blink," said Jasper.

"Was she creating an army like Victoria and Riley?" I asked.

"She was. They were very common in the South. There were constant brutal battles for territory. Maria won them all. She was smart, careful and she had me. I was her second-in-command. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns which was an endless occupation, since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them," said Jasper, sounding regretful. "But I hated that part of my work as I could feel everything they felt."

I squeezed his shoulder. Jasper obviously still had regrets about his past. "I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do to take away your pain, I'd do it."

Jasper nodded. "I know you would." He sighed. "Anyway, I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet, she controlled the strings. I didn't know there was another way until I found Alice." He smiled and the pain in his voice lessened. "Now she'd seen me coming of course."

Alice appeared out of nowhere, right beside Jasper, smiling. "You kept me waiting long enough," she said.

Jasper smiled again. "My apologies, ma'am. I don't know what I'd have become without her," he said.

Alice shushed him and then kissed him.

I smiled as I excused myself and went to prepare for my date with Bella that night. I felt a little cheered up. Seeing how Jasper and Alice were connected, finally seeing the bond all mated vampires shared, it strengthened my desire to be with Bella. I wanted her to be mine in every way possible and love her forever.

The next day, Bella informed me I was going to be hidden until the fighting was over. I immediately objected to this, as I was not going to let the people I loved take risks for me when I could do nothing. Bella firmly insisted the battle would dangerous for me, and easy for the rest of them as with the wolves on their side it was an easy win. But we finally came to a compromise when I pointed out that us being apart made us vulnerable. I had to sit on the sidelines, but Bella would be with me. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was better than nothing.

Janessa didn't comment on Bella's withdrawal from the battle as Jasper accompanied us to meet Janessa in a field later that same day to make plans for the upcoming battle with the newborn army.

She just asked, "What's the plan?"

"This field will give us an advantage in the battle. We need to lure the newborns with Edward's scent," said Jasper. "But it has to end here."

"Bella and I are going to a campsite," I said. "But even if she carries me, they'll still pick up on our scents."

"_Your _stench, however, is revolting," said Bella. Normally, she wouldn't have been so rude, but she was still kind of mad about the kiss Janessa had given me.

"Girl, you really don't want to start comparing stinks," said Janessa, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies, can we _please _not fight?" I said, sick and tired of this. Jasper calmed us all down with his empathy power. When both girls nodded, I went on. "What Bella means is that your will mask mine if you carry me."

"Done," said Janessa.

She quickly took me into her arms and ran off with me. Honestly, for a guy to be carried by a girl bridal style, it was kind of embarrassing, but I didn't say a word and silently hoped Emmett wouldn't say a word about it if he somehow found out about this. I'd never hear the end of it from him.

"So, are you going to ask me to sit out from the fight, too?" she asked.

I made a face. "Hey, I asked you not to get involved in this, remember? You said no."

She laughed. "Well, I won't have a choice anyway. Since I let Sam be Alpha Leader, I got to live with the shots he calls."

I frowned. "Wait, you _let _Sam be Alpha?"

She sighed. "I didn't want to be in a pack, much less its leader. My great-grandfather was the leader of his pack, and so by bloodline alone, I have the power to take command if or when I want to. I let Sam be the Alpha because I wasn't ready to take on leadership. He was more experienced than I was and I wasn't sure how the pack would react to being ordered around by a girl. I'd be the first female Alpha _ever_," she said.

That, I wasn't expecting. "Chief Janessa," I joked.

Janessa smiled. "Yeah, I opted out, but every choice has its consequences. Some more than others."

"Don't start," I said, not in the mood for another fight over my decisions. "Everybody makes choices. I've made mine and you need to learn to fully accept them."

"I know," said Janessa, softly. "Let's talk about something else."

"Okay, such as?"

"Seth likes the big one, Emmett. He wants to go to a comic book convention with him in a few weeks. Think Emmett would agree?"

I burst out laughing at the thought of Emmett and Seth at a comic con. I just nodded, knowing Emmett wouldn't hesitate to agree, and we went on talking as we continued on our little journey.


	5. Freezing on the Mountain

Freezing on the Mountain

When I got home, I saw unexpected sight.

Charlie was laughing with Alice and Emmett like they were old friends. Even more unexpected was that Charlie told Alice and Emmett not to be strangers before going into the house just as I got out of my car.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your alibi for the battle's all set," said Alice. "We told him our entire family's going camping this weekend."

"So, you're having a guys' night out with Jasper and I at our house playing baseball and videogames all night long," said Emmett, proudly. "Charlie's going fishing anyway."

I smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "Charlie? You're on a first-name basis now?"

"_Us_, he likes," said Alice, grinning. "Actually, you and Edward are going to have the house to yourselves tonight. We're all going hunting, powering up for the battle."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the alibi. I'll see you around."

I waved good-bye as I went inside the house.

That night, when I went to Bella's place, she was waiting for me at the door. She led me up to her bedroom. Our favorite Debussy song was playing on the stereo, _Claire De Lune._ It was quite nice, but I was exhausted. It'd been a long day and I was glad to see a comfortable bed in Bella's room waiting for me. I got changed behind her changing screen into some pajama pants and an old black T-shirt and then laid down on the bed, letting out a soft groan as I sank into the soft mattress.

Bella then came in. "Hey," she said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. Lay with me?"

"Of course," said Bella. She curled up beside me. "What're you thinking?"

"How much I'm going to miss sleeping and waking up beside you after I'm turned," I admitted. Oddly enough, sleep was really the only thing I was going to miss about being human when I became a vampire.

"Maybe that'll be your second gift if you have one," she joked.

I chuckled and smirked, as I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'm also wondering, if I had been alive in your era, what would've happened with us."

"I think I know the answer to that," said Bella. "You would've courted me. We'd have gone on a couple of chaperoned walks, maybe a dance or two, and you would've stolen a kiss _after_ you asked my father's permission to marry me. If my parents had known you, they would've accepted you without hesitation."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "I know it. You're everything that they wanted for me—you're sweet, you're kind, generous, you're a complete gentleman, you're also brave and loyal. They would've loved you."

That made me smile. I wish I could've met Bella's parents. Who knows what would've happened had I actually gotten to meet the people who were partly responsible for giving me such a sweet angel?

"Edward, I've got something to tell you," said Bella.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided that maybe you're right. Maybe we do have souls. And I've also decided that I'm not going to argue about your change anymore. If you're sure that it's what you want and seeing how it's the only way we can stay together, then I'm not going to fight anymore," said Bella. "I'll change you myself."

I was amazed by this. She finally believed what I said about her having a soul and she wasn't going to fight me any longer about my being changed? This just got better and better. We were going to be married and I was going to be with her forever. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her soundly.

"I promise to love you, every moment of forever, Bella," I said.

She smiled. "I'll always love you too, Edward. Forever and ever."

We kissed again before we curled up in the bed and I fell asleep with my soon-to-be wife right at my side.

When morning came, we made our way up to the campsite.

I'd cut my finger earlier and was leaving tiny drops of blood as we came to the field where the battle would take place the next morning.

"You're going overboard," said Bella.

"If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough," I said.

"The newborns will be frantic," said Bella, smirking as she bandaged my finger.

I winced a little, remembering how I was Bella's singer. The fresh blood was probably driving her crazy. "It's okay, I can do it myself. Don't make yourself uncomfortable."

But she just finished it anyway. "Your blood's scent doesn't bother me anymore."

"Since when?" I asked, curious. When had my blood just stopped singing to her and driving her up a wall?

"Since I spent twenty-four hours thinking you were dead," she replied.

I sighed and held her close as I stroked her mahogany locks. "That won't ever happen again, I promise."

"I hope not," she said, as she returned the embrace.

We got out of the embrace just as Janessa came by. It was freezing, but since she had a body temperature of one hundred and eight, she could withstand any cold and not be bothered by it in the slightest. Janessa carried me up the mountain and to the campsite. Once there, I immediately embraced Bella, who held me tightly before turning to Janessa.

"Thank you," said Bella.

Janessa nodded.

"You should get back before the storm hits," I said.

"No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack if you're going to keep tabs on what's going on," said Janessa.

"You're not going to fight?" I asked, stunned.

"Seth will spell me in the morning," said Janessa. "He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Bella. She turned to me. "Edward, we should get you inside. Come on."

As predicted, a terrible snow storm hit that night and I was freezing, even with the extra blankets and warm clothing I was wearing. And quite frankly, I _hated _storms. It was ironic that I wasn't frightened of dying or facing vampires and werewolves, but I hated storms of any kind. I managed to bit back my shivers. I wasn't complaining, as I'd been in worse conditions. But Bella could tell I was cold and she looked worried.

"I should've picked a different spot," she fretted.

"Don't fret, love, I'm fine," I assured her. But I wasn't fine. I was freezing, I was lying through my teeth and Bella could see that.

"No, you're not. You need to get warm before you freeze to death." She opened the tent. "Janessa, come here for a sec."

Janessa came in, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Edward's freezing, just keep him warm please."

Janessa nodded. "Sure."

She lay beside me and wrapped her arms around my shivering body. I was instantly filled with warmth and I relaxed. "Thanks," I whispered. "Bella, c'mere." Bella lay on my other side and held my gloved hand in her bare one, our fingers tightly intertwined together, making her smile as she stroked my hair with her other hand.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered, as I slowly fell asleep.

I was half-asleep when I started listening to Bella and Janessa's conversation. I'd been hearing bits and pieces of it, nothing really that interesting until Janessa asked a particular question regarding the past.

"…I've wanted to know for a while now. What exactly happened that made you want to leave like that?" asked Janessa. "I know you thought you were protecting him, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Edward didn't tell you?"

"He wouldn't talk about it. But I'd like to know."

"Why?"

"So I can understand you better. Will you tell me or not?"

Bella sighed. "This doesn't go beyond the two of us, understood?"

"You have my word."

"Edward had been asking me to change him for a long while now, but I kept refusing. I didn't want him to bear my curse, lose his soul or any of it. Though Edward either doesn't believe in souls, or he thinks we _do _have souls. Either way, he finally got me to believe what he does. Anyway, on his eighteenth birthday, we were celebrating and there was an accident. Edward got a little paper cut and Jasper…well, Jasper's always struggled with his desire for human blood, he's had it harder than the rest of us mainly because his empathy allows him to feel _all _our thirsts, and the smell of Edward's blood made him go berserk. It got bad."

"Jeez," said Janessa. "I find it hard to believe, to be honest. Jasper seemed like a decent guy, for a leech."

"That's part of the problem. Jasper's been working harder than all of us to be a vegetarian and stick with it because his empathy allows him to feel emotions. Jasper's sweet and anyway, the incident at the party just made me think that it'd be better if we were gone. I loved him so much—I always will—and it was because of my feeling that I thought I was doing the right thing for him. I didn't _want _to leave. I thought that I _had _to. I thought I was protecting him. I thought he could live a safer, normal life without me."

"How'd your family take it?"

"As well as you might expect. They didn't want to go, but I insisted and finally they agreed. It was a choice I never should've made. My family and I were a wreck after we left. In just one day, Carlisle absorbed himself in his work, Esme didn't smile anymore, Rosalie was quiet, Emmett stopped being a total goofball, Jasper was even more solemn than ever if that was possible, and Alice had quit shopping."

I felt a pang of guilt and shock. While I had known the break-up didn't fare well for me and Bella, I hadn't known about this. The Cullens had been a wreck during mine and Bella's separation because of _me_? Good grief…

"What about you? How'd you cope?" asked Janessa.

"I didn't. I barely functioned at all when we were apart. I thought I was protecting him, when all I was really doing was hurting us both. Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever done and it was the worst mistake of my life."

"Out of curiosity, where'd you go when you left?" asked Janessa.

"I didn't stay with my family after the first day we left. I had to be alone, so I went to Peru for a while and then I went to Africa. I visited a few of the other vampire covens who were friends of mine, but otherwise I kept to myself. I only called my family every few months to let them know I was okay and see how they were doing. I only ate when it was necessary and I thought I was hunting Victoria and she wasn't even on the same _continent_," said Bella, sounding angry and regretful. "Finally, I decided even if he didn't accept me, I was going to come back to Forks. I couldn't stand it anymore. Just when I was about to leave, Rosalie called. She told me of Alice's vision of Edward jumping off a cliff and not coming out of the water, and then when I called Charlie just to see if Alice was wrong—"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Janessa, sounding regretful. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I made you think that day. What happened in Volterra…"

"It's okay," interrupted Bella. "It's over. Anyway, what I felt when I thought he was dead…there aren't any words to describe it, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I went to the Volturi, the governing body for my people, and asked them to kill me. They refused my request at first as my telepathy made me too precious to destroy. I refused their offer to join them, and I decided to provoke them. I was going to expose myself in the sunlight to the humans and then they'd_ have_ to kill me. Luckily, Edward showed up and stopped me. We reconciled and then the Volturi found out about Edward and you can imagine how that went down, especially when none of their mental powers worked on him."

"That's another reason why he's going to be turned?" said Janessa, sounding shocked. "Because they threatened you? But how can they do that?"

"It's our laws. Any human the Volturi are aware about, who knows of us has to be killed or turned to maintain the secrecy of our existence. And anyway, even before they found out, Edward wanted me to turn him. He knew it was the only way we could be together forever. He doesn't care about what'll happen after he's turned, he just wants to be with me. He wants to be a vampire because he loves me as much as I love him."

"I see," said Janessa. "What happened after that?"

"When we came back, I found some papers on Edward's desk he'd printed out from his computer. They were e-mails that he'd written to Alice and Emmett and they described what he'd gone through while I was gone and it made me so upset to know how much pain I'd caused him. If I had known what was going to happen to him when I left, I never would've done it at all."

There was a moment's silence before Janessa broke it. "We both want Edward to be safe and happy. We both want that army gone. I'm willing to put aside old problems once and for all between us for Edward's sake. How about you, Bella? A truce? Or friends?"

"Maybe both," said Bella. "And Janessa, I actually am glad you're here."

I smiled a little to myself, glad that things were working out somewhat smoothly at last as I finally succumbed to sleep.


	6. The Battle

The Battle

The next day, it was only snowing a tiny bit and I found Seth waiting outside the tent.

Oddly enough, for a werewolf, he wasn't as large as the others. Actually, he looked almost cute in his little wolf form, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Bella walked over to me as she wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Morning, beautiful," I said, as I kissed her. "Where's Janessa? She leave already?"

"No, she's checking to see if the woods are clear before she goes," said Bella. "We came to an understanding last night."

"That's good," I said. "I'm sorry if last night wasn't easy on you."

"It was okay, but I don't imagine it happening again anytime soon," she said. "I think we both know what our top favorite moment we spent together was." She held up her hand and her engagement ring sparkled in the light. "It was when you asked me to marry you."

"And when you said yes to my proposal," I said, smiling. "Mrs. Swan."

She giggled as she kissed me again, only to break it off when Janessa appeared. "She wants to talk to you in private before she leaves."

I nodded and tried to ignore the glitter of tears in Janessa's eyes. Janessa led me over to the edge of the mountain.

"I just wanted to say good-bye," she said. "I don't know if I'll be coming back. I want you to know that whatever happens, whatever you become, it won't matter to me. Because I'll fight to protect you until the day I die."

"Janessa, please," I begged. She was my best friend. I didn't want to lose her in the battle. "Please, please just promise me you'll be careful. Come back safe."

She faced me as we tightly embraced each for possibly the last time.

"I promise," she whispered, as a tear slid down her cheek. "Edward, before I go…I love you, please remember that."

Janessa kissed me again briefly before I could react and then she phased and ran from me just as quickly.

I walked back to tent and found Bella waiting for me. She knew what had happened, no doubt. She would've heard Janessa's thoughts. Surprisingly enough, she didn't look mad or upset. She opened her mouth to speak, but I held up my hand.

"_She_ kissed _me_ before I could react. It doesn't matter anyway. Bella, it's _you _I love, you and you alone. It's always been you. Nothing and no one can ever change that," I said. I cared for Janessa, that was true, but my love for Bella was greater.

Bella nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I know. I've never doubted your feelings for me. I love you, Edward, always have and always will."

"I love you too," I said, before I kissed her.

We were interrupted by Seth, who let out a few grunts and spoke to Bella, who tightened her grip on me.

"It's starting," she said.

The battle had begun.

Though Seth's telepathic link to the pack and Bella's own telepathy, I was kept informed of what was going on in the battle. The Cullens were winning and the newborns were caught off-guard when the pack arrived to help. Janessa arrived within moments and was holding her own in the fight. She managed to save Emmett from an attack from behind. The wolves and the Cullens protected each other throughout the battle.

Suddenly, Bella's topaz eyes grew wide in fear as she gasped.

"What, is someone hurt?" I asked.

Bella shook her head. "She's close! I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go!"

Seth obeyed her.

Bella tightened her grip on my hand as I looked around for any sign of Victoria or even Riley. One or both of them had to be near.

"She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew you'd be with me," said Bella. "She found us and she's not alone."

Riley Biers came into view as Bella protectively covered me. He looked just as blood crazy as James and the other human drinkers I'd met had. He walked towards us.

"Riley, listen to me," said Bella. "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you."

Just then, Victoria came into view. I hadn't seen her since the baseball game long ago, but she hadn't changed. She was still the same evil, psychotic manipulative monster that I knew once before.

"In fact she'll be glad that she doesn't have to deal with you anymore," said Bella.

"Don't listen, Riley," said Victoria. "I told you about their mind-tricks."

"Bella actually _can _read her mind," I said, speaking up at last. "So she knows what Victoria thinks about you."

Riley paused for a moment, as if he was considering that we might be telling him the truth, which we were.

"They're both lying," said Victoria.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James," I said. "That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

Riley frowned as he looked up at Victoria.

Victoria just looked lovingly at Riley. "There's only you, you know that."

"Think about it," said Bella. "You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason that she chose you. She doesn't love you."

Riley looked like he was struggling with his decision and he seemed like he would've cried if any vampire besides Bella could shed tears.

"Riley," said Victoria. "Don't let her do this to us. You _know _I love you."

For less than a second, I thought Riley might actually believe us and turn on Victoria—(How could he have believed her? Anyone could plainly see that she was lying and doing a poor job of it, in my opinion.)—but then Riley regained his composure and said, "You're both dead."

He launched himself at us, only to be caught off-guard and injured when Seth fought him off as he screamed. Victoria, coward that she was, started to take off.

"You won't get another chance like this again!" shouted Bella, making Victoria stop in her tracks and stare at us. "You want him. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James!" She started walking towards Victoria as every word she spoke made Victoria angrier which was good, as angry fighters were vulnerable ones. "When I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into _nothing!_"

That was final straw as Victoria screamed and launched herself at Bella. They wrestled in the snow for a moment before Victoria tried to get me. Bella threw her into a tree and then knocked that tree down when she climbed it before she launched herself at Victoria. Bella appeared to be winning before Riley managed to knock down Seth and then together, he and Victoria held Bella and were about to kill her as Bella cast her eyes upon me.

Unwillingly to lose the woman I loved again, I quickly lifted up my sleeve and grabbed my penknife from my pocket. I cut part of my arm and allowed the blood to flow. If I had to, I would make the same sacrifice that Taha Aki's third wife had made for him if it meant Bella's survival. My blood's scent proved to be distraction enough for Bella to get free and fling Riley away where he was then dragged away by Seth and killed.

Victoria set her angry red eyes upon me and tried to attack me, only to be stopped by Bella, who was able to quickly behead her and then set the body afire so Victoria couldn't reconstitute herself and come back. She would join James, wherever in the afterlife he was. Good riddance to them both.

I helped Bella to stand before she bandaged my wound by tearing off part of my blue shirt and wrapping it around my arm. We then held each other close, not saying a word, just drinking in the fact that we were alive and still had each other.

Seth then interrupted us, growling and grunting.

"Something's wrong," I realized.

"Alice needs us to go now," said Bella.


	7. The Volturi

The Volturi

I climbed onto Bella's back and we ran down to the field where the battle had taken place and there were still a few fires burning. Four of the Volturi members, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, were coming within the next ten minutes and the pack had to leave as the Volturi wouldn't honor a truce with the werewolves. Just as we arrived, one single surviving male newborn appeared and Leah attacked him.

"Leah, don't!" Bella shouted.

Janessa barely managed to save Leah in time before the newborn killed her. Janessa fought the newborn, but was injured when the newborn damaged her ribs and forced down before he was killed by two other pack members.

"Janessa!" I cried, as I ran over to her side and knelt by her.

"Edward," she said.

"Shh, shh, Jan, it's okay, I'm right here," I murmured, soothingly. "Just hold my hand as tight as you want."

Janessa wasn't allowing any verbal signs of pain to show through as she tightly held my hand in hers. She held my hand tightly, as if for dear life.

"Janessa, it's going to be okay. Carlisle's going to take care of you," said Bella, gently. "Just hang on. You're going to be fine, I promise."

Carlisle examined her. "The bones on the right side of her body are shattered."

The pack then came in their human forms. Whether it was to help Janessa or because they finally trusted the Cullens, I neither knew nor cared. I just wanted my friend to be okay again as soon as possible.

"Janessa, you idiot, I had it!" said Leah, angrily.

"Leah!" said Sam, sharply. He silenced her as he knelt by Janessa's side.

"I need to set the bones before her accelerated healing kicks in," said Carlisle. "It's already starting."

"We need to get her out of here now," said Bella, urgently. "We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take her back to Billy's," said Sam.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," promised Carlisle.

Janessa was then taken away by her pack and I could only hope she was going to be okay again soon. But I didn't have time to dwell on that as we had to rejoin the Cullens and prepare for the Volturi. Bella kept a protective arm around me as Jane. Alec, Demetri, and Felix all appeared, dressed in grey or black and looking both commanding and scary, came into view.

"Impressive," said Jane, glancing at the fire and battle-weary vampires. "I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

"We were lucky," said Carlisle, coolly.

"I doubt that," said Jane, coldly.

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight," said Alec.

"Yes," said Jane. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

"If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose," snapped Bella, as she glared at Jane.

"Pity," said Jane. Then her red eyes fell onto the newborn girl who'd surrendered, Bree Tanner, and she looked intrigued. "You missed one."

Bree looked frightened, and for good reason. The Volturi were dangerous and Jane had to be the cruelest of them all, as she was Aro's favorite little minion.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender," said Carlisle.

"That wasn't yours to offer," said Jane. She turned to Bree. "Why did you come?"

When Bree didn't answer in two seconds flat, she ended up screaming as Jane used her power to create intense pain on her.

"Who created you?" demanded Jane.

"You don't need to do that," said Esme, calmly. "She'll tell you anything you want to know."

Jane smirked as she ceased using her power. "I know."

My hatred for Jane intensified at that moment. Bree was hardly more than twelve years old at most. She'd surrendered and been a victim. She didn't need to suffer Jane's wrath. It was cruel and not needed. I wanted to help her, but what could I do? I couldn't control my mental shield, so I couldn't take her pain away and I couldn't defend her against four powerful vampires like the Volturi.

"I don't know!" sobbed Bree. "Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe."

"Her name was Victoria," said Bella, coldly. I could tell she felt the same way that I did about Jane. "Perhaps you knew her."

"Isabella, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her," said Carlisle. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

Carlisle would've known better than anyone of how the Volturi worked, given that he'd lived with them for a few decades once long ago. We all glared at Jane, as if we were daring her to deny Carlisle's statement.

"Of course," said Jane. "Felix?"

I immediately knew what was going to happen. Whether she had known it or not, Bree had broken sacred vampire law and she was pay for it with her life. She didn't deserve to be killed by the Volturi. But then again, the Volturi weren't known for their mercy and their compassion.

"She didn't know what she was doing!" protested Esme. She loved children more than anything. She would want Bree to be safe. "We'll take responsibility for her."

"Give her a chance," said Carlisle.

But the Volturi were unmoving, as I just knew they would be.

"The Volturi don't give second chances," said Jane. "Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that _he's _still human."

I glared at her. "The date is set."

Jane seemed pleased by this. "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home."

I closed my eyes as I held Bella tightly in my arms and tried to block out the noises that followed. I couldn't watch this. I silently prayed that Bree met a happier and better life when she went to heaven.


	8. The Date is Set

The Date is Set

As soon as I got the chance, I quickly drove down to the Reservation to check on my friend. Janessa's pack and her father were outside the house. Billy looked distressed as he clutched Emily's hand.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's still being treated. It's been going for a while," said Quil.

"Doc's re-breaking her bones," said Embry, looking upset. "She's in pain, but she refuses to scream."

I felt sick to my stomach, and tried not to imagine just how much Janessa was suffering. I couldn't believe she wouldn't scream, but then again, I hadn't when James had bitten me and broken my leg.

Leah looked agitated both with anger and guilt. "Why did she have to butt in? I could've taken that tick."

"Give it a rest, Leah!" snapped Embry.

Just then, Carlisle came out with Sam.

"The worst is over, she'll be all right," said Carlisle. "I gave her some morphine, but her body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip. For the moment, Janessa just needs to rest until she's fully healed and gets her strength back up. If there are any problems, just give me a call."

"Thank you," said Billy, looking grateful, as they shook hands.

"Edward, she's asking for you," said Sam.

I nodded and went in. Janessa was lying on her bed covered with a huge cast and blanket. She smiled when she saw me. "Edward, hey."

"Hey, Jan, how're you doing?" I asked, as I sat beside her.

"I've been better," she said, sounding pained. She took a deep breath. "I think I could like Dr. Carlisle. He's not so bad. He was really nice to me."

"He's like that with everyone. I think he even won your dad over."

Janessa chuckled and then looked solemn. "It hurt so much, but I wouldn't scream. I got Jasper to show me the tape of you and James so I could know more about Victoria's crazy obsession with you. I figured, if you could be that strong, maybe I could be too. Sometimes you can be an inspiration, you know?"

I smiled a little as I held her hand in mine and gently rubbed it with my thumb. My smile was a sad one.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt like this. I feel responsible."

"Don't be. It was my choice to protect Leah," said Janessa. "_My _choice, you hear me? So, don't beat yourself up about it. I've been worried about you."

"About _me_?" I said, surprised.

"I guessed Bella would read my thoughts. Was she…?"

"No, she wasn't mad, she was just concerned. She asked about you, wanted to know if you were okay," I assured her. "She even wanted to tell you that you're still friends and you can still come to the wedding."

Janessa nodded and looked relieved. "For a vampire, she's really selfless and nice. She's a good friend. I see why you love her so much, Edward."

I sighed. "Jan, I do care about you, but I've chosen Bella."

"I know," said Janessa, sighing. There was a glitter of tears in her eyes that quickly went away after she blinked. "I know. It's always been her, the minute you set eyes on her. You've found the one you're meant to be with and it's not me. I'll go to your wedding, Edward. I think my mind and my heart have finally agreed to let you go. That's the end of it. And I swear that when you are changed, our friendship won't end. I could never hate you. Just promise me something."

"Name it."

"Promise me you'll be happy with your new life and you won't forget me if you leave Forks for good."

I smiled and nodded. "I promise."

She managed to sit up a little and then pulled me into a one-armed hug that I returned. Things between us were finally okay again. Regardless of whatever happened between us or what we became, Janessa and I would always be close friends, forever. Our friendship was something that I didn't want to lose when I became a vampire.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep before going back to my house.

A few days later, everything was quiet again.

Bella and I sat in our meadow, talking as she sat in my lap. We set our wedding date for August thirteenth and my turning shortly afterward. It would fit perfectly because it'd be a month before my nineteenth birthday, Alice said she could get everything ready by then and I didn't need to be another year older than Bella.

"It sounds like a plan," said Bella, smiling. "But really, there's no rush."

I shook my head. "I've chosen my life and I want to start living it."

"And so we're going to let Alice plan the whole thing?" said Bella, smiling. "_I'll _choose my dress, but she'll choose everything else—the reception, the guest list, I mean who knows who's going to invite?"

"Well, we _did _say she could," I reminded her, as she laughed. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head. "Besides, it doesn't matter. As long as the wedding makes you happy and we can be together, that's all that _does _matter to me."

"Me too," said Bella.

I smiled as I rocked her for a moment before I cupped her face. "Bella, with everything that's happened in the last few days, I know you're still a little worried about my change, so you need to hear this: I've always felt out of step, literally stumbling through my life. I've never felt normal because I'm not normal. I don't want to be. I've had to face with death and loss and pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger, and more real, more myself because it's my world too. It's where I belong. My world is your world and my place is right beside you."

Bella smiled and looked deeply touched. "You really feel that way?"

I nodded as I held her hand in mine and smiled at the sight of her engagement ring. "It won't be long before you're Mrs. Bella Swan."

"Mrs. Bella Swan," she mused. "I like it. Not that I mind, but I think Mr. Edward Cullen has a better ring to it, don't you?"

I chuckled, but I was smiling.

"Whatever you want, love, is fine with me." It probably would be better if my last name was Cullen after our wedding for the long-term consequences of being a vampire.

She smiled back and we shared another kiss.

"We should tell Charlie about this," said Bella. "About us getting married, I mean."

I nodded. As much as I dreaded telling him of our engagement, I knew Charlie had a right to know, especially now that our plans were made and set.

"You know that he's going to flip out," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but it'll be okay," she said. "It's a good thing I'm bulletproof."

I laughed as I kissed her again and then held her tight.

Everything was going to be just fine. I was going to get married to the most perfect girl on earth, I was going to be with her forever and I would have a great family for eternity. Everything I'd ever dreamed about was going to come true at long last. How much better could things get?


End file.
